Naruto:the Chimera
by Anubis Voorhees
Summary: Kyuubi being sealed,takes a last ditch effort and jumps dimensions with Naruto,who is then taken and expirimented on by Dr.Light.Story probally suck,don't point it out.NarutoxDCxMarvelxWhatever else I feel like so SHUT THE HELL UP DAMNIT!
1. Prologue:I need help

Disclaimer:...was that the mortal kombat voice?Daaaaamn...Anyway I own nothing

Anyway this is a rewrite,I wasn't happy with my last results.

Prologue:New Chance?Perfect Test Expiriments

The small baby wailed as his father held him,staring down the greatest demon alive,The Kyuubi. He took his eyes from the beast,and looked down,his eyes softning,when they landed on the small child's face.'Naruto...I'm sorry...So Sorry for what I am about to do...I truly hope you can forgive me...'giving a sigh of sadness Minato Namikaze looked down at GamaBunta."Hold it off for me."

"Right!"

Flipping through a series of complicated handsigns,Minato called out,"Shiki Fujin No Jutsu!"

The clouds darkened,lightning flashed,Baby Naruto wailed louder,and the Shinigami rose from the ground."Who dares summon me?"

"Me!Minato Namikaze,The Fourth Hokage of Konoha!I need your help in sealing the Kyuubi Shinigami-Sama."

The Shinigami stared at him with a blank eye,before responding,"So be it mortal.I will seal the kyuubi in the child,in exchange for your life!"And with that he rose to face the Kyuubi,and when it was all said and done,grabbed the soul of one Minato Namikaze,then created a portal to the void. The Kyuubi,not happy with how things happened,used the seal to connect himself to the portal,and transport Naruto and Himself...But not to the void...

"Ah Shit!Kami ain't gonna' like this..."

~DC Universe~

Dr. Light Shook his head,Something had gone horribly wrong. He looked around at all of the Dna he had from Heroes and Villains alike. He had tried countless time to get the different Dna's to cooperate with each other in a single body,but it had failed. He had tried it on a regular human but it had failed too. So he decided to try it on a SuperHero,and when it didn't work on males,he tried it on two females.

Kara Zor-El A.K.A SuperGirl and Shiera Sanders A.K.A Hawk Girl,but that had taken the worst turn so far. They had been turned into living,screaming,kicking babies,and then their fellow Heroes had wisked them away...Well atleast he had gotten two pests out of his hair for a while...right?Sighing,he got up,and prepared to think of another way to combine the Dna,until...

A vortex of pure Darkness unraveled infront of him. And when it dissapeared,in its place was a baby,screaming it's lungs out.'What is with the babies today?'  
He looked down at the child again,and felt something about him was different,something was completely different. This was the one. He knew this was the one that could hold together the Dna. Grinning evily,he reached down,and picked the child up."You're going to help me make a great discovery,aren't you?"

~Naruto's BirthDay~

It was Naruto's Birthday,and he was one year old. But instead of being surrounded by a great big family like he should have been,he was having tubes strapped to him,and being put in a tank,filled with a vile green liquid,by one Arthur Light,who was grinning like a mad man."Finally,It's time!"The mad scientist exclaimed,"When you first arrived,you were a newborn,and you surely wouldn't have survived the tests,but now,even if you ARE only 1 year old,there's a much better chance of you survivng than a grown human or newborns. Let's get started shall we?Hmmm...who should we start with?How about Superman X?That way it's sure fire you will survive."

And with that the insane man walked away,to get the first Dna sample."This is gonna be great!"

~2 Years later~

Arthur Light looked frantically around the moniters. Something had gone horribly wrong. His test subject had gained an illness,and he couldn't afford to lose him after pumping the last of the Dna of Hawk Man,SuperMan X,DeathStroke,Darkseid,Doomsday,The Flash,Beast Boy,The Atom,Black Lightning,Martian Man Hunter,Steel, Aqua Man,DeadShot and Red Tornado. His only chance was to pump more Dna into him. It may have sounded wierd,but the certain Dna's should balance out whatever was causing his illness. So, grabbing certain Dna's he pumped in Monarch,Bane,ManBat,ScareCrow,Cyborg,Venom,Wolverine,Lobo,Demon,Captain Marvel and Amazo.

His test subjects heart beat quickened,and then...nothing...Arthur lowered his head. He was so decided to close the project at that moment,until...he heard the faint sounds of his subjects heart monitor. He snatched his head up so fast,that he probally caught whiplash. He smiled brightly.'The project is still alive...PERFECT!'

~4 years later(Naruto:7)~

Arthur Light sighed as he finished another Dna transplant into the pour seven year onto the already LONG list of Dna in Naruto. The Superheroes that had been added was Hotspot,Poison Ivy,Raven,Joker,Riddler,General Zod and WildCat. After all that he had decided to let the small child out of the tank since he had put him in so many years ago. After sitting and starring at each other,he learned the child never learned to talk."*Sigh*Okay kid,I know you understand me.I'm going to teach you how to talk,and then you are going to watch movies of people with your powers,Then your going to replicate them...Understand?"Naruto nodded his head slowly.",we have to give you a name to go by...How about Randy Callaway?"At this Naruto just shrugged."*sigh*Fine that's your name now. Let's get started..."

~Naruto:Age 16~

grumbled angrily. His subject just let him hand over the power of the superheroes:The Green Arrow,NightWing,Batman,Owl Man and Firestorm. Then when he had it all,he took off into the night,leaving him and all of his failed projects behind."You ungrateful brat...I WILL put an end to you...Just like ALL of my other failed projects..."

~Naruto~

Naruto panted heavily as he fought toe to toe with batman,HawkGirl,Batgirl and Supergirl."You can try all you want,but you won't be able to beat me."Stated Naruto from behind the Red X mask,right before batman caught him with an uppercut.

"Arogant much?"

"He smiled from behind his mask."No,just confident.I didn't come here to fight,I came here for help."

"...What do you need help with...?"

PsycoJuggalo:Dat's it for now...


	2. Chapter 1:So will you you?

Disclaimer:...I SWEAR THAT"S THE MORTAL KOMBAT VOICE!...Where's Liu Kang!...*Sigh* I own nothing

Chapter 1:Enter Uzumaki,Naru-Psyche!Enter Randy Callaway

"...what do you need help with...?"came the immediate response from Batman to the athletically built boy. Red X relaxed from his stance,that they noticed changed alot and looked alot like people they knew, caused them to relax,but still ready to fight at a moments notice.

"Dr . Light ."

"What about him?He's been deactive for sixteen years."

"Because of me. He's taken Dna samples...from heroes and villains...He's what turned Hawk Girl and SuperGirl into babies. He was trying to make the genes corruspond as one single living cell inside the human body,but it would be consideratley larger. Large enough that the Minds,Techniques,powers and Ect. would take over the weak side.I am his only living project that has lived and has kept/Awaken the powers and techniques."

"So who's Dna do you have in you?"asked SuperGirl.

"It'd be easier for me to name who's Dna ISN'T inside of me."

"Fine,we'll start with the basics."Stated BatMan."What's your name?"

"The only name I know is Randy Callaway. It's probally not my real name,but It's better than being name a Whirlpool Of FishCakes(Ironic huh?)...Heheh...hahah..."

"I'm guessing the Joker would be one of the Dna's?"

"How'd you...heheh...know?"He asked sarcastically."Hehheh...It happens randomly...hehehe...because his gene didn't,haha,have a power it was weaker and,hahah,  
I got his laugh...hahaha...and I know his techniques...hahaha!"A large bead of sweat rolled down the four superheroes heads.

"Okay...Next,How old are you?"

"16"

"What do you look like?"Naruto tensed. He knew this was comins so ,he reached up,and slowly removed his mask,making the three girls lean forwards,and then have their faces heat up when they saw face was it. His face chiseled,no baby fat. His eyes were violet,with a red haze. He had Rusted Red hair that hung around his head(Zuko civilain hair),but...it had green streaks?And he had three whisker marks on each cheek.

"What's with the green streaks?"

"Caused by Dna transplant. Next question!"

"Who's Dna do you have in you?"

"...can I just name who I don't...?"

"No."

" got a few hours?"

"Just get on with it Smartass!"

"*sigh*...Fine...Hawk Man,DeathStroke,SuperMan X,Darkseid,Doomsday,The Flash,Beast Boy,The Atom,Black Lightning,Martian Man Hunter,Steel,Aqua Man,Deadshot,Red Tornado,Monarch,Hotspot,Bane,Poison Ivy,Raven,ManBat,Joker,Riddler,ScareCrow,Cyborg,General Zod,Venom,WildCat,Owl Man,Green Arrow,Wolverine,Lobo,NightWing,  
You Batman,FireStorm,Demon,Captain Marvel,Ebon,Amazo and maybe more,but I haven't unlocked them if there are."

"You do know that not all of them have powers,right?"

"Yes,but I know how to make their armor,weapons,techniques and their styles. Powers do not matter."

"That's true...and also alot of people."

"...Anyway,why do you need our help with ."

"I have power,I know that. Nut what I don't know,is how to use them. You heroes do."

"And if we don't help?"

"I know how to use my villain powers.I'm the one who changed Joker,Two-Face and DeathStroke.I'M the one who changed their minds,not you.I have connections to almost every high ranked villain. Look I can get the help from you,or I get the help from them..."

"Which would you rather do?"Asked Batman.

"I'd rather train with the heroes. I know Two-Face,Joker,DeathStroke...I changed them to your side,and they're my grandfather/Father figures. Of course your my child hood idol,and the three by you are my childhood crushes...wait...why the hell am I TELLING you this?Look,I came for help,If I'm not going to get help,I'm leaving."He stated getting ready to leave the roof.

"Wait."called Batman."You want help?Fine.I'll help.I'm not sure about the others,but I know a few who won't hesitate to help you. But If I'm going to help you,you can NOT be slacking off. You'll help us with our scouting,and help catch villains,deal?"

Naruto smirked,making the girls faces heat up again."I never slack off. And why not?When do we start training."

Batman smirked,"Now"Then...All hell broke loose when he kicked Naruto to the side,almost making him fall off the roof.

PsycoJuggalo:So?

SplitPersonality:It suck plus ,Wolverine and Venom are from Marvel!

PJ:Yeah but I like them,and It's MY story so FUCK OFF!

Voice:R&R

PJ/PS:...I swear that was from Mortal Kombat


	3. Chapter 2:?

Disclaimer:...HELL NO!I KNOW THAT WAS THE VOICE FROM MORTAL KOMBAT!SP GET YOUR GUN WE'RE GOING HUNTING!

SP:HELL YEAH!

Chapter 2:Appearance,Meet the new hero,Red X

Naruto panted as he dodged another strike from SuperMan."FUCK!WHY THE HELL AM I TRAINING WITH YOU!"

"You wanted help,didn't you?Plus,you having SuperMan X's Dna,I am the only one who can train you in certain techniques."

"Yeah,but I thought you guys were supposed to HELP,the weak,not KILL them,and that's what you guys might as well have been trying to do!"

"Hehehe...Sounds like your trying to sweet talk us!"The Joker called from the side lines,with the rest of the Superheroes(Not villains) who's Dna had been stolen.

"...remind me again how Dr. Light got our Dna?"

"Probally from battles.Y'know,clothes,blood,hair basically anything."

"But the Wolverine and Venom?"

"He probally has scouts in that area."

"Yeah but-"what sounded like 6 Semi Trucks crashing sounded through the area. They snatched their heads up. Naruto had caught SuperMan with a nasty uppercut.

"HAHAH!You should have been paying attention...hehehe...!"

"*sigh*Don't get cocky kid. You're doing fine,but you're no where near mastering our powers like your villain powers."

""I resent that!"called Joker,Two-Face and DeathStroke.

"You're not villains anymore...Are you?"

"Hell no,but we take offence to it,since we were villains when he learned our techniques."

"...right...Anyway,I think he's mastered certain people's style,since they have no unique powers."

"Now WE resent that!"

"Can we continue this episode of superheroes gone high LATER!"exclaimed Naruto.

"...Kid I should bash your head in."

"Go ahead and try.I have Dna from men with skin like actual steel,there's no way you can hurt me that badly."

"Wanna' bet?"

"Stop!That's enough!It seems everyone is working on each others nerves,so why don't we all just take a nights rest and start training again in the morning?"

"Fine."

~With Naruto~

Naruto lay in his and turning due to inner turmoil. Let's see why.

~Naruto's Mind~

"Why are you doing this...they hate you,they're bidding they're time. They know you're stronger because you have their Dna. They want to kill you!"

"That's not true..."

"You wanna' bet?You said the same thing about Konoha!"

"THAT WAS DIFFERENT!"

"HOW?You were something they couldn't understand there,and so they hated you!IT IS EXACTLY THE SAME NOW!"

"SHUT UP KYUUBI!YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

"I KNOW EVERYTHING!"

"IF THEY WANTED TO KILL ME,MY VENOM SENSES WOULD-"

"THEY ARE UNDERHANDED!THEY AREN'T HEROES!THEY LIE TO KEEP CONTROL!"

"JUST LIKE YOU!"

"I WILL KILL YOU!'

"...maybe,but not today...Goodnight Kyuubi."

"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!DAMNIT!"

~Outside Naruto's head~

"*sigh*...damn fox...I have to master my powers,and fast...or else it will...break free..."

~1 Year Later~

Red X looked out over the City of Gotham. He had been a regular hero since he had come into the range of mastering his powers. But truth be told,many people saw him as the second coming of Batman,and that could very well be a possibility... anyway...It was a regular night...The skies were alight,people were asleep,shops closed,and Red X beating the shit out of penguine...yep,just a regular night...wait...what?

"Come on X-y boy,you can let your good ol' friend Penguine go...right?"

"Sorry Penguine,but Justice bends for nobody."

"...Yeah I thought so...can I ATLEAST prepare myself...?"

"Sure."

"Lord,please let me survive this...and..."jumping off his knees penguine ran like a penguine out of hell,with the devil after him,"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"*sigh*,why do we always have to do this penguine,you know you're just going to get your ass kicked..."Grabbing a grappling gun similair to BatMan's,he shot off into the night..

~Later~

"hey Batsy,I'm home!"

"X,we have a problem."

"What?"

"Dr . Light."

"...where?"

"Jump City,you need to go under cov-"

"Yeah whatever,I'll pose as a villain yadda yadda yadda,I'll go get ready..."

PJ:What will happen next?


	4. Chapter 3:RED X IS A WHAT!

Disclaimer:Do I have to?

Just for a quick note,Robin never came up with Red X,Red X just appears in Jump City.

Chapter 3:RED X IS A WHAT?

"C'Mon Kiddies!X MARKS THE SPOT!"Naruto exclaimed,pointing at the Red X on his suit,right over his heart.

"X!"

"C'Mon chuckles!You don't sound too happy to see me!And I thought we had something Special!"Naruto replied,pretending to be sad.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"You can say that ALL you know I will ALWAYS get away! Why ?Because I'm always ONE...STEP...AHEAD!"Naruto screamed,kick flipping off of Robin's face,over the side of the building and vanishing into the night sky.

"**DAMN IT!DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!**"Robin screamed.

~Later at the Titans tower.~

"BATMAN!"Robin screamed into the TitanComputer at the face if his mentor.

"Robin?What Do You Want?I'm busy!"

"What do you know about a villain named...Red X?"Robin questioned,spitting the last words out like poison.

"Villain..._RED X_?This isn't good."

"Batman,what is it?What do you know about Red X."

"*sigh*Red X is a 17 year old boy named Randy Callaway. Well, atleast that's the only name he and I know. When he was a newborn he was taken from wherever he was born by Dr . Light and had Dna implanted into him,and for that he resents Dr . Light ,but..."

"What?"

"...We agreed he wouldn't go under cover as a villain,and that he would join your team for a time..."

"So X isn't a villain?"

"No...he's been contacting me...saying he was 'working well' with you and your team...but...if he's been lying...Robin,if you see him try to capture him,I'll gather some of the Justice League and we will be there shortly."

"Wait,if you're coming all this way for him he's important...Who is he?"

"...the new BatMan to be..."

"Really?"

" He has all the perfect training to be The BatMan,but if he goes up against Dr . Light he could break his promise not to kill anyone."

"*sigh*If we run into him we'll try to catch him for you."

"Thank You. We'll be there withing a day."

" Guys,change of plans..."

~Later~

"X!"

"Hello again Chuckles,robo,grass stain,Hoodie,Cutie."

"Drop the act X.I talked to BatMan."

"You did,did you?Well then you should know to stay out of my way."Naruto stated walking passed them...until Robin caught his arm,beast boy grabbed the other,and then...for some reason...against the plan...Raven and starfire kicked right below the belt.

"...that woulda hurt _**ALOT**_ more..._**IF**_ I hadn't learnt my leason when SuperGirl was chasing the flash,aimed for his Cojones,and missed,then hit mine. After that...I learnt to wear a cup."

"...BASTARD..."

"CYBORG PLAN B!"

"If you say so man."Cyborg replied,aiming his cannon at Naruto.

"Ah shit.I REALLY wished I had prayed this morning..."

"Night,night!"Cyborg called,shotting a...net...from his cannon...

"THE HELL-"

'THWACK'

"AH SHI-"

~Titans Tower~

"-in BatMan,I repeat,come in BatMan."

"What is it Robin,we're on our way!"

"We've caught Red-"

"-ROBIN!"

"You caught Red Robin...?ROBIN THIS ISN'T TIME FOR JOKES!"

"But we caught Red-"

"ROBIN!X WOKE UP,AND NOW HE'S STRAINGLING BB!"

"...THAT'S what I was trying to tell you!WE CAUGHT RED X!"

"You caught Randy?Perfect,we'll be there-"but he didn't get to finish as his face was smashed into the camera before he was peeled away to reveal the worried faces of Barbara Gordon(BatGirl 1),Kara Zor-El(SuperGirl) and Shiera Sander(HawkGirl).

"WHERE IS HE!"

"WHERE'S RANDY?"

"IS HE HURT!"

"Woah,woah,one at a time!He's in our Medical ward-"

"STRANGLING BB!"

"*sigh*I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!And no,he's perfectly fine."

" Good,then we won't feel as bad when we strip him,and then take Wonder Woman's Lasso,and then-"

"0_0...Yeaaaah...I'm going to cut the connection,make sure BatMan's okay."

"...who...?"

"BRUCE,THAT'S WHO!YOU KNOW... MR . JUSTICE BENDS FOR NO ONE!"

"I thought that was what Randy said-"

"JUST CHECK ON HIM DAMNIT.R-

"RED-"

"obin...out...I'M COMING DAMNIT..."

~Medical Ward~

As soon as Robin opened the Medical Ward,he was overwhelmed with Metallica's All NightMare Long,and A Red headed 17 year old with green streaks in his hair,and purple eyes with a red haze to them bashing Beast Boy's head into the bricks with the rythum."

"...BatMan...hurry...PLEEEAAASSSEE!"

PJ:WEEEEEELLL?

PS:...*Sniff*...

PJ:*sigh*...he's been like this...all..._**fucking**_...**WEEK**!


	5. Chapter 4:First Lemon

Disclaimer:Fuck it!I have a note. I I know most of the heroes and villains don't have power,but it's a FUCKING FANFICTION. If I want to give him normal abilities from,say Batman,I can because it's MY fanfiction. NOT Dc's and sure as HELL not yours. I have 1 major supporter on here,thank you ScorpionKing12,plus I respect deadw8 for NOT flaming me,and really and truly,unless I have some kind of form of respect for your stories,I won't give a SHIT about your flames.

And another thing,I'm not MAKING him have their abilities instantly,but having BatMan's Dna in MY fanfiction can sure as HELL make him learn anything about his style as FAST and PROFICIENTLY as I want him to. And another reason I put their Dna in is because,I can make him laugh like Joker one second,turn as serious as BatMan the second,and then make him as questioning as the Riddler,SO GET THE FUCK OVER IT!

I know Wolverine and Venom are Marvel,hell in the 2- 3 chapter I put it at the end,but ya' know what?This is NarutoxDCxWHATEVER THE HELL THE AUUUTTTHHHOORR,that's ME,FEELS LIKE!So get over it.I'm the author,you have no say whatsoever in what I do with it unless I allow you to.

Another thing,I'm NOT going to stop writing this until I either feel I no longer have the drive for it,or I complete it,and It's probally going to end up being the second.Y'know,I wrote the first chapter of this,and it was okay,and I posted it,and then after a review...I realized how stupid it was and I rewrote it,and I LOVED it,THEN I had the guts to POST it.I'm not going to stop writing because 1 or 1000 or 100000000 of you don't like this,I'm going to continue because I LIKE it.

Finally,some of you people think you can read the first chapter,and then think you know the whole story. Well guess what? YOU DON'T.I know that,'cause I used to do it. Then I went back to the stories and LOVED them. You could have read the first chapter and saw the names and said they have no powers,and he can't KNOW them,well read the top again if you don't get it. And here is what I say,Don't just read the first chapter,unless you absolutely hate it(where you can STILL end up missing out),ask where the author is going with the story before you flame them,because to me,I'm not going to feel like a moron over my own story,because I know what HAS been,What is GOING on NOW,What is GOING to BE and how it is going to END,and by just reading the first chapter,that doesn't mean you know anything.

And pairings,before anyone starts,I'm not doing NaruHina cause it's over. And not NaruSaku simply because ,She's a SLUT!I only do things that I view as being close to original.

Now,I'm sorry for the rant,but I needed to get that off of my chest,because I'm getting married soon,and not every single,and I repeat that,person on here flaming me can bring me down,because my Fiance is beautiful,The wedding WILL be beautiful,We love each other...and HELL I feel like I'm on top of the UNIVERSE!So NO ONE can bring me down. Again sorry for the rant,and on with the story.

Chapter 4:First Lemon

Naruto sighed as he continued to lay in the hospital bed,with BatMan doing the 'HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID' thing,"Bruce,Bruce,BRUCE!I know O.K.I was going to join them,it would take awhile for them to trust me,sure,but I have information on EVERY SINGLE villain from here."

"*sigh*...Okay,but you almost put the future of Gotham in turmoil. You know why?You're the new BatMan to be. You're are to inheriate the Cowl."

"Look I'm sorry and...oh no.."Naruto stated as he started fighting the bonds that bound him.

"What is it?"

"They're tingling!My perverted girlfriend senses are TINGLING 'MON!"

"Are you trying to be Jemakian?It's not working."

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!THEY STRIPPED ME WHILE I WAS ASLEEP AND ALMOST USED DIANA'S LASSO TO TIE ME UP TO RAPE ME AND-...Why am I complaining?GET THE HELL OUT!"

BatMan narrowed his eyes,before smirking."I'll remember that when we train...OH!And I heard your girlfriends got a whip JUST like CatWoman's."

"...what...?"Naruto asked in a squeaky voice,before starting to fight his bonds again,"DON'T LEAVE!I'M STRAPPED TO THIS BED,AND IN A NIGHTGOWN!"

"I'm going to tell you the SAME thing you told Flash when he accidently stepped on that board,and that rusty nail went through his foot."

"Go ahead."Naruto stated confidently.

"Not really what I want to do,and NOT MY PROBLEM!"

"wait-WHAT!NOOOO?BATMAN-"

"Oh he can't save you now" whispered a voice in his ear.

"*gulp*...Barbara,Shiera,Kara...can we ATLEAST talk about this I mean-"*RIIIIPPP*He looked down to where they had ripped his Titans Hospital gown...from the waist down...revealing the not so small Mini-Naruto.

~Lemon~(I'm not good at this,and this is my first time,so give me a break.)

"Oh look,he's already ready for as."stated Barbara,licking Naruto's member,illicating a moan from Naruto,and giggle from her and the other two girls.

"Does that feel good,how about this?"asked Shiera as she,and the other two girls took turns licking his member.

"Uhhh...don't tease meee!"exclaimed Naruto.

"You heard him girls,don't tease him."stated Kara,as Shiera and Barbara shrugged as they unbuttoned their white blouses,and sandwiching his Member with their well,but not overly,developed breasts,while Kara slid her red skirt off,followed by her red panties,before lowering herself onto Naruto's face,where he immediatley went to licking her slowly and teasingly.

He slid his tongue all along her outter lips,before he pushed it into her inner lips,making her cry out in ectasy,before grabbing a handful of Red hair,and pulling his face deeper into her."YES!"

"mmmm...MMMm...MMMMMM"Naruto maned into Kara's entrance as he came close to his first climax,before coming all over Shiera and Barbara,who then started licking the cum off of his member and each other,just as Kara came into Naruto mouth,where he greedily drank her cum.

"Mmmm...Naruto,take care of Kara,Shiera and I can wait."Barbara stated,as she unbuckled his bonds.

Naruto nodded happily as Kara was pushed on her back with a happy squeal. Naruto placed his member at her entrance,before slowly pushing in until he met her barriers."Kara,you might want to bit my neck...this is going to hurt."Kara nodded,and his bit his neck as he plunged his whole 9 inches into her as he started to cry from the pain. Naruto's eyes softened as he saw her tears,before he started kissing them away making her smile.

All the while this was going on,Shiera and Barbara sat in one of the hottest 69 possitions that Naruto had ever seen,moaning all the while.

Kara moaned as Naruto continued to slam into her. She was approching her climax."Kara..I'm coming."

"Kami...Randy(Naruto,remember?)COME INSIDE,INSIDE!"

"KARA!"

"RANDY!"

"Shit."Naruto stated as Kara curled into the cover of the somehow big enough for four Titan hospital bed,before Naruto was pulled back by two pairs of hands. You're not done yet Randy."stated Shiera,as Naruto was pushed on his back,and she positioned her self over Naruto already throbing member."I'm just going to get it over with."She stated as she impaled herself onto Naruto's member,giving a cry of ectasy.

"Mmm...Randyyy,I feel left out."stated Barbara with a pout,before she smirked and placed herself over Naruto's face,as Naruto watched her juices leak from her puffed lips."Make me feel better."she commanded as he started licking her exactly as he had Kara.

"Mmmm!"

"Randy!"

"Right there!"

~Living Room~

"Can't sleep?"

"NONE OF US CAN! THEY WON'T SHUT UP!"

~Back to Lemon~(Again,give me a break)

"Randy...I'M COMING"Shiera screamed as she,Naruto and Barbara came at the same time,making Siera fall backwards onto the bed by Kara,while Barbara smirked.

"You're all mine now."Barbara spoke...right before she produced a leather whip.

"Ah shit."

~1 hour later~

Barbara had her legs wrapped around Naruto(Who had a couple new marks,Kyuubi healing remember?) as he pounded into her."Randy,I'm...I'M COMING!"

"ME TOO!"

"COME INSIDE...INSIDE ME!"Barbara screamed as she threw her head back.

~Lemon End~

Naruto layed down,pulling Barbara on top of him,while Shiera and Kara snuggled up to either side of him.

"Mmmm..."

"Mmmm..."

"Mmmm..."

"Mmmm..."

~Living Room~

"Mmmm...FINALLY!"

PJ:FINALLY!I'm sleepy,and again sorry about the earlier rant.

PS:*sigh*...

PJ:...I...Give...UP!


End file.
